


Medical trauma

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, bladder infections, groin kicks, lotor is a dick, mistaking something for period, peeing blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: It's like that episode of South Park only Shiro figures it out cause he's not a fucking moron





	Medical trauma

"Guys, I was hanging out in my room and I perioded all over the place!" Lance announced. But the blood didn't smell like a period and everyone was grossed out.

"Lance I think you have a bladder infection" said Shiro. "See a doctor."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It turned out everyone had the bladder infection cause Lotor put something in the food and Keith was safe cause he was in the space whale with his mom and his wolf. but when he got back he found out Shiro had gotten a bladder infection cause of Lotor so he kicked Lotor in the nads


End file.
